


Happily Ever After

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: Afterlife [1]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Afterlife, And I know that Mitchell should go to Hell for all the innocent people he murdered, But I don't care, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 04, Reunions, because he is a precious cinnamon roll who deserves to be happy dammit, because it's Mitchell ya know?, just a tiny bit of Angst, you can't have Mitchell without angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: This is the story of how the original four all reunited in the afterlife.(AKA the happy ending we were deprived of)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just started watching Being Human for the first time and I literally just finished season 4. I know I still have season 5 left, but I just needed to write this before I move on.
> 
> Mitchell's death hit me harder than a ton of bricks and then the fact that Nina and George died almost immediately afterwards completely broke me. So I'm writing this fic mostly to comfort myself.

Mitchell felt himself turn to dust and all he could think was where he would go next. He was a vampire who murdered so many innocent people…he probably wouldn't go to Purgatory, just straight to Hell…if there was such a place.

But then Mitchell woke up in the B&B. Except, it was empty. He was standing in the exact same spot as he had been, but George, Nina, Annie, and all the rest weren't there. It was completely empty.

So this was Hell? They stuck him in this place as some kind of psychological torture.

Suddenly, Lia appeared.

"Hello Mitchell."

"Where am I?" He asked her.

"Confesson: I made up that prophecy, about you being killed by a werewolf. I just wanted to scare you. I didn't think you would _actually_ get killed by a werewolf. By your best friend, no less."

"You made it up?"

"Yes. But the funny thing is, you might not've died if I hadn't."

"I died because I couldn't live with the guilt of all the things I've done. Now tell me where I am."

"Sorry, I can't do that."

Before he could respond, she was gone.

* * *

 

Mitchell inspected every inch of the house. It was exactly the same, as if he was still alive and George, Nina, and Annie had just popped out for a bit.

And it all felt so real.

And there was another thing Mitchell noticed: he had no bloodlust. He had none of those vampire urges. It was as if he was human again. He didn't even have fangs.

* * *

 

Mitchell didn't know how long he'd been there. He tried to count the days at first, but gave up very quickly.

But one day, he was sitting on the couch watching TV, when the front door opened.

He stood up to see a familiar blonde step through the door.

"Nina?" Mitchell asked in utter shock.

"Mitchell? Is this the afterlife then?"

"You're dead?"

"I think so. I saw a bright white light and walked through a door. Just like ghosts do when they pass over right?"

"How did you die?"

"Vampires. They beat me in an alley with bats."

"Oh my god Nina, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I feel fine now. But I left George and the baby behind."

"Baby? You had the baby?"

"Yeah. A little girl."

"Oh Nina congratulations!"

Nina huffed out a laugh. "Thanks, I suppose. She's only a few weeks old. She doesn't even have a name. Anyway, why does the afterlife look like our house?"

"I have no idea. I thought it was Hell at first, but it can't be Hell if you're here."

Without a word, Nina tightly embraced Mitchell. "It's good to see you, Mitchell. We've missed you so much!"

"How are they? George and Annie?"

"Not great. We were all in denial for a long time after your death, Annie especially. After he killed you, George immedietly turned around and killed Wyndem. I'm really not sure how he'll cope now that I'm gone. I mean, who knows how long it'll be before he dies. It could be years! Decades even!"

"Don't worry. Annie's still there with him. They'll look after each other. Come on, let's have some tea."

* * *

 

Mitchell had never realized before, but when he and Nina were alive, they never really spent much one-on-one time with each other. But now that it was just the two of them in death and they didn't know when—or if—they would be joined by George and Annie, they found they really enjoyed each other's company.

They got into a nice routine in the following weeks. Since they were dead, Nina didn't transform anymore in the same way Mitchell didn't have any bloodlust anymore.

"Hello?" A very familiar voice called out from the foyer while Mitchell and Nina were in the kitchen having tea. "Is anyone there? Nina?"

As soon as they heard his voice, they both jumped out of their seats and ran to meet him. Nina got there first and leapt onto him, wrapping him in a tight hug. Mitchell waited behind for his chance to hug his best friend. When it became abundantly clear that Nina would not let go of him, Mitchell went in for a hug anyway.

After awhile, the three of them finally released each other.

Nina and George kissed passionately before Nina pulled away. "Wait! The baby. What about the baby?"

"Don't worry. Eve is just fine. Annie is looking after her." George answered with a smile on his face.

"Eve? That's her name? Oh it's beautiful!" Nina cried out before hugging George once again.

"So, Annie's okay?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. She's fine. Tom is with her and they're looking after each other and our daughter."

* * *

 

"She misses you. Annie. She cried non-stop for days after…after you died." George said suddenly that evening. Nina had gone to bed already and George and Mitchell stayed in the front room talking.

"I miss her too. Every single day. I wish I could find a way to communicate with her. Just to let her know that I'm okay and so are you and Nina and that we're together. Like the way she communicated with us while she was in Purgatory."

"Well, then we'll find a way. Nina and I will help. No matter how long it takes."

"Thanks George. You know, Annie once told me it was fate that brought us together. I got upset with her at the time because I still believed in that fake prophecy. But now…I don't know. I've had a lot of time to think here. There have been a few women in my life that helped me stay clean. But none of them made me feel the way I did when I was with Annie. Just before I died, I told her that she was the love of my long life and I meant that. I would've happily spent eternity with her."

"Maybe you still can. I mean, maybe one day Annie will finally complete her unfinished business and the two of you will be reunited here."

"I hope so."

* * *

 

The only bad part about this afterlife, besides Annie not being here, is that they apparently can't leave this house. Which means Mitchell constantly has to be around George and Nina who are just always _so happy_ that they get to spend eternity together. He has to wait in another room while they have a romantic date night...he has to listen as they have sex.

Tonight was the last straw. He loved his friends. And he knew that he was just jealous of them. Because they had each other, they were together, and the love of his life was still on Earth.

"Alright that's enough!" Mitchell slammed his mug so hard on the table that it cracked. "Look, I love you guys and I am truly happy that you get to be together, but do you need to rub it in my face all the fucking time?!"

George and Nina, who were sitting together on the couch and laughing, looked up at him in shock.

George stood up and slowly pulled Mitchell into the kitchen without a word.

"Mitchell, I know what you're going through." George said calmly.

"No you don't!" Mitchell half-shouted.

"Do you remember how I got after Nina broke up with me? I know what it's like to be without the woman you love. Now, I _don't_ know what it's like to have to spend eternity without her, but still. I know it can't be easy seeing Nina and I together and happy. But you said it yourself when I first got here, do you remember? You said it was fate that you and Annie got together which means you _will_ see her again. I know it."

Mitchell broke down in tears at that point. "I just miss her, George. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to survive without her. It's been months."

George tightly embraced his best friend, trying to comfort him as he cried.

"George, Mitchell, get in here _now_!" Nina called from the front room.

George and Mitchell pulled apart and Mitchell wiped away his tears before the two of them walked out of the kitchen into the front room.

"What is it? What's happ—" George started to ask before he was cut off by the sight in front of him. Annie was standing in the front room holding a very familiar looking baby. It was Eve.

Annie smiled wide and quickly passed Eve to Nina before running over to George and embracing him.

George broke the hug after a few moments to go over to Nina and his daughter, leaving Annie and Mitchell to stare at each other.

Mitchell was frozen solid from the moment he saw her, his mouth hanging open. It wasn't until after George broke their hug and walked away that he started to thaw.

Without a word, Mitchell scooped Annie up in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. And he could actually feel her. When they were alive—or more accurately, undead—he only felt vague tingling sensations when she touched him, but now…she felt solid and warm. He could feel the softness of her skin and the tenderness of her lips. He could taste her and smell her and _feel_ her. He lifted her up without breaking their kiss which caused her to giggle.

The only thing that caused them to break apart was the sound of George loudly clearing his throat.

"Ahem! Whatever you're going to do, don't do it in front of us please. We don't want to see that!"

"Right." Mitchell smiled. Mitchell grabbed Annie's hand and quickly led her up to his bedroom.

They could actually be a real couple now. They could have sex and be intimate without Mitchell having to worry about hurting her.

Mitchell closed the door behind him and grabbed Annie by the waist so they could pick up where they left off downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I definitely do feel better after writing this fic.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos and thanks for reading! :)
> 
> tumblr - oneofthosecrazygirls-fics


End file.
